


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 宁煊, 新照不煊, 杨煊, 翰煊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十）

现实篇（6）——远大前程

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：李振宁，李汶翰，胡春杨，黄嘉新。

李振宁疯了一样的奔在路上。

他已经记不清李汶翰发现他之后发生的事，只剩下一些模模糊糊的破碎记忆。他记得李汶翰用力掐着他的脖子，问他怎么敢私自碰胡文煊，他记得胡文煊发疯了似的自虐求饶，求的不是自己的平安，而是他李振宁的平安，他记得李汶翰拿着一支针筒试图刺向他，却被胡文煊抢到了手，他记得胡文煊将那一针筒药剂吞入口中，而后陷入几近狂乱的情欲，他记得李汶翰终于放开了他，却搜走了他身上的钥匙，他记得……

胡文煊勉强看向因缺氧连连咳嗽的他，对他用口型说，快跑！

是的，他得跑，他得找人去救胡文煊！他得跑！

李振宁终于跑到了道路的尽头，他抬头，不出意外的看见了二号别墅的大门。

他砸响了门。

过了一会儿，一个一袭白衣的中年美妇开了门出来，“振宁？”妇人微微惊讶，“你怎么又来了？”

“姑姑，求求你去救胡文煊……你不让我去找胡春杨，那你帮胡春杨救救他弟弟好不好？胡文煊快要被李汶翰折磨死了，你救救他！好不好？”

妇人沉默了一会儿才开口，“汶翰不听我的，我没有办法。”

“你是他的亲姑姑，他总会顾及你……”

“煊儿是李家的外人，我是半个外人，汶翰对煊儿的恨意很顽固，杨杨不在，我这个外人又能做什么？”

“……”

“我知道你有难处，那起码……”李振宁深吸一口气，“李汶翰现在正在折磨胡文煊，他今天的心情很坏，可能会不顾后果。起码，你现在去看看他们好不好？你是长辈，李汶翰不会在长辈面前乱来。你只救胡文煊这一次，好吗？”

“求你了，我刚刚从那边出来，胡文煊现在的情况很不好。”

“……”妇人叹了口气，回转了身，“罢了，我换身衣服。”

……

李汶翰握着胡文煊的腰，正一下一下狠命的打着桩。

胡文煊浑身都软的不成样子，只勉强抬着屁股，承受着李汶翰猛烈的进攻。李汶翰将胡文煊的腿掰开至最大，双手从腰一路掠到臀，在残留着红痕的双臀上用力揉捏，一边恶狠狠的顶入抽出，一边将那两团软肉挤压成各种形状。胡文煊猫儿似的小声呻吟，不时疼出了两声哭音，又似极满足的叹气。药物的作用让他格外依恋李汶翰的触碰，像只需要主人关爱抚摸的小宠物。李汶翰强暴一般的做爱方式让他十分不安，他知道自己一向只是李汶翰的泄欲玩具，可他还是会莫名产生不切实际的渴望，渴望着感情，渴望着陪伴，渴望着一段正常的性爱。他蠢蠢欲动着想对李汶翰撒个娇，伸手试探着轻抚了两下在他身后猛干的李汶翰，带着小心翼翼的讨好和对待恋人一般的亲热。李汶翰身体僵硬了一下，连忙打开胡文煊示好的手，继续全力抽插起来。

“表哥……”胡文煊委屈的收回手，恢复了一丝理智，“对不起。”过了一会儿，他又忍不住希冀着扭头，叮铃铃的再次伸出一只被粗壮铁链束缚着的，白皙纤细的手，“表哥抱抱我。”

李汶翰下意识的搂住了他。

胡文煊怔愣在李汶翰怀里。

李汶翰随手把玩着胡文煊立起的乳头，听着胡文煊瞬间愉悦起来的甜腻呻吟，反应不过来自己到底是怎么了。他惩罚性质的性交瞬间变了味道。李汶翰放缓了自己的动作，将怀里的胡文煊翻转过来，顺着胡文煊下一个表哥亲亲我的指令，吻上了他的嘴唇。

这似乎不对。

李汶翰从不和胡文煊做爱。不做爱，仅仅只是艹他而已，和艹一个飞机杯没什么区别。李汶翰一直保持着这层伪装，自欺欺人的向所有人展示自己对胡文煊的无情。他从不抚爱，也不亲吻，仿佛只有这样，他才能强迫自己继续在这条伤害胡文煊的路上走下去。可是现在，他到底是怎么了？怎么会克制不住的想亲他，想抱他，想对他好呢？

直到临爆发的关口，李汶翰才勉强抽身出来，一股脑的射在了地板上，然后随意提上了裤子，问没有得到精液浇灌，不知所措的胡文煊，“李振宁是这样艹你的吗？”

“没有！没有！表哥……”胡文煊从天堂跌到地狱，慌乱的抬着浑圆的屁股往后蹭，“给我！表哥！给我……求你了！”

迎接他的是一条宽厚的皮带。

啪！胡文煊深红的臀部在击打下下陷两分，又迅速弹起，出现了一道皮带形状的红印。“姿势。”

胡文煊小声抽泣着，从心里不愿接受这样的结果。刚才李汶翰的亲密动作让他差点忘了自己的处境，忘了李汶翰一向以折磨他为乐，绝不可能让他舒服。他一连用了两支催情剂，现在正是容易患得患失，最需要伴侣关爱和体液的时期，可是李汶翰除了鞭笞之外，什么都没有给他。他全身的欲火从内烧到了外，连心脏都瘙痒起来，空虚难受将他整个人包裹在一层厚厚的痂里，这层痂又被李汶翰一皮带一皮带的抽开，逼着他直面这个只有刑罚没有爱抚的事实。

他习惯了。已经习惯了不是吗？他不该再为这种注定的冷遇而失落，养伤时的温柔，永远都不会属于囚室中的胡文煊。他还在傻傻的期待些什么呢？

胡文煊磨磨蹭蹭的做好了受刑的姿势，潮红的脸上布满了泪水，性器涨大，垂在腿间，后穴不安的冒出一股一股的液体。

“求……求你……”艹我，艹我，艹我，“求您打我。”

鞭挞如期而至。

被药剂折磨的胡文煊比平时更敏感脆弱，得不到精液的性爱让他没有一点安全感，他不知道今天还能不能得到李汶翰的奖赏，如果没有精液滋养，一个月没能做爱还用了双倍药剂的他，又该怎么熬过去？他逃避一般的将身子缩成小小一团，把头埋在手臂之间，只拱了一个正在受刑的臀部出来。宽大的伤痕在臀部均匀肿起，小穴也在李汶翰无差别的抽打下受到波及，每挨一下，他都会颤抖着哭一声，从穴里冒出一股水来。

“表哥，李振宁真的没有……我发誓，我们什么都没有做过。”

“没有？”李汶翰狠狠的一下抽在胡文煊的后穴上，“那你这个脏地方怎么会肿成这个样子？”

后穴炸裂开来的疼痛使胡文煊爆发出一声抽泣，又转为低低的呻吟，他缓了好久，才开口解释，“也是这样……打出来的。表哥，李振宁……他喜欢的是女人。他不会！”

“喜欢女人？”李汶翰冷笑，“我那些兄弟在来之前，喜欢的大多都是女人。”

“可是……可是李振宁他不一样，他不喜欢这些，看都不愿意看一眼，怎么会……我们真的什么都没有！我是清白的……”

“如果你们真的问心无愧……那好，我问你，他今天为什么鬼鬼祟祟的藏在厕所里？他明明可以通过我的管家正大光明的来这里玩你，为什么要偷偷摸摸的过来，还躲着不让我知道？他来做什么？他又是怎么进来的？”

“是……”胡文煊解释的话卡了壳。若说有什么比私下接触外人更严重的罪名，那就是试图联系胡春杨了。他不能让李汶翰知道李振宁的计划，也不能让李汶翰知道李振宁对他的憎恶，毕竟李振宁一家都还在李家生活，他不该连累他们。他不太灵光的小脑瓜一下子想不出什么好的借口，性器又受了几下重刑，疼的他呜咽着哭出声音，什么理由都忘得一干二净，只好乖乖闭上了嘴。

李汶翰看他无话可说，只当自己真的猜中了一切，落鞭逐渐因恼恨失去了章法。他一个月没能吃上一口，抓心挠肺的想了一整天的人，竟然被不知从哪里冒出来的臭小子吃了个彻底。李振宁跑的轻松，却给他留下了一顶绿帽子……他越想越气，把花了一个月想到的各种精致玩法全忘在了脑后，一心只想狠狠惩戒他养不熟的小奴隶。胡文煊在他的鞭责下一声声的哀呼，比平时更加敏感的皮肤早就受不了这种酷刑，只是身体养成的习惯让他没有躲闪。无边无际没有规律的责打剥夺了胡文煊的最后一点奢望，他渴望关怀的心无声无息的冷寂下去，甚至连情欲都消退了两分，他不再试图求饶，只用自己残存的最后一点理智，将屈辱的姿势摆的标准，等着李汶翰怒火平息。

这时，敲门声忽然响起。李汶翰停了手，“谁？”

“少爷。”门外的声音说，“二号别墅的夫人来了，要请进来吗？”

“姑姑？”李汶翰皱眉。之前准备审讯的时候，她为了胡文煊的自由和李汶翰父亲大吵了一架，李汶翰的姑姑温柔娴静，他从未看过姑姑产生像那天一样激烈的情绪，因此下意识的对她有些畏惧。那时候的她因为不愿对胡文煊施刑，又阻止不了愤怒的家人，曾说过永远不会踏进三号别墅一步。怎么偏偏这个时候来了？

“要请进来吗？”

“……”李汶翰审视着看了依旧努力维持姿势的胡文煊一眼，他身上的伤惨不忍睹，小穴肿的合上，已经漏不出他的淫液，前端被抽打的蔫蔫巴巴，从脖子到脚踝满是被凌虐过的痕迹。他姑姑把胡文煊当成了半个亲儿子，平时那些人在她面前连一句胡文煊的坏话都讲不得，怎么能让她看到这些？

“姑姑大概是来找我的，不必让她进来了，我出去接待她。”李汶翰整理了一下衣服，将皮带戴上，托起胡文煊的脸，“今天先放过你，你在这里好好反省，别试图自慰。记住了吗？”

胡文煊慌张的看着李汶翰，“您今天不来了吗？”

“我明天来。”

“可是……可是……”胡文煊又流出眼泪，小声嗫嚅着，“我想要你。”

“忍着。”

胡文煊可怜巴巴的伏在地上乞求，“您别丢下我，您生我的气就……就继续打我，我会听话！我会乖乖的，我不躲！别丢下我……哥哥，你别走……你陪着我，摸摸我好不好？哥哥，只要别离开我，你随便怎么打我都可以，我不哭，好不好……”

这是胡文煊第一次叫李汶翰哥哥，像叫胡春杨那样叫他，仿佛他们真的有血脉联系，仿佛他受尽不公平的折辱，却从来没有恨过他。

仿佛他也是爱着他的。

李汶翰不自觉的向胡文煊走近两步。

“少爷，夫人已经等很久了。”

“……”

“等我回来。”李汶翰声音沙哑，摸了摸胡文煊低落的头顶，随后走出了门。

胡文煊已经哭了两个多小时。

李汶翰一走，胡文煊就被巨大的绝望感吞没，他侧躺在地上，双手交互环抱着，将自己蜷缩成一团，以此来代替他缺失的怀抱。他仍沉浸在猛烈的情欲中，全身焦渴无比，性器和后穴还一点点的流着清液。但是哪怕到了这个时候，他被一天天打出来的习惯还是占了上风，他没有伸手抚慰自己伤痕交错的性器，只是稍微用力的抚摸着自己后背臀部肿胀的新伤，想象着李汶翰仍在自己身边，用这种不断带给他疼痛羞辱的方式陪伴他。想着想着，就好像李汶翰真的没有离开过一样，胡文煊的眼泪渐渐止了，他合上眼，进入梦乡。

胡文煊很快就醒了，他睁眼焦急的环顾四周，一边寻找那个总是拿着鞭子的凶巴巴的身影，一边忍不住学李汶翰之前做过的那样，伸手把玩自己胸前的两点。“表哥……”胡文煊面色不自然的潮红，又控制不住的落了泪，“表哥，怎么还没有回来？来玩煊煊好不好？表哥……”

啪嗒——门外来了人，胡文煊惊喜的昂起头看向门口，却发现来的不是李汶翰。“孩子，喝点水。”张婆婆的声音传来，一只手端着杯子凑到胡文煊嘴边。胡文煊焦渴难当，大口吞咽着杯中的水。张婆婆看他喝完了水，抱来一床薄被子盖在仍旧默默哭泣的胡文煊身上，帮他把铁链放出来后，才叹了口气，离开了房间。

“表哥……表哥……”胡文煊紧紧抱着那床被子，无意识的将自己溢出的水渍蹭到上面。他哭一阵睡一阵，醒来依旧找不到李汶翰，他越来越心灰意冷，也越来越绝望。对于李汶翰来说，他究竟算什么？两个最亲密的人之间该做的不该做的事，他和李汶翰都做尽了，他最隐秘最丑陋的欲望，最卑贱最羞耻的样子，李汶翰也都看尽了，他什么样的折磨没有受过？什么样的羞辱没有忍下？在这种环境里待了几个月的他，为什么还会对李汶翰过去的那一点温柔抱有期待呢？

李振宁说的没错，他果然是一个得了斯德哥尔摩综合征的贱货。

胡文煊再一次从哭泣中醒来时，门口进来了一个胡文煊完全想象不到他会出现的人。

穿着简单素净的貌美贵妇站在门边，对胡文煊展露出一个微笑。“孩子，你还好吗？”

胡文煊吓得精虫下脑，连忙扯过被子将一丝不挂的自己严严实实的包了起来。然而他好像想到了什么，随即通红了脸，慢吞吞的扯下被子，只遮掩住自己仍流着水的后穴和性器，转过身，别扭的露出半个红肿的屁股。“鞭子都在柜子里。”胡文煊垂头丧气，极力保持着语气平静，像对一个普通的来责打他的李家人一样介绍着，“您可以亲自动手，或者看我自己动手，想都试试看……也可以。”

阿姨终于来了。胡文煊心里下着悲伤小雨。她是担心李振宁的计划影响到国外读书的哥哥，才特意过来警告他的吗？

胡文煊刚被胡春杨带回家，听胡春杨介绍自己的妈妈时，心里就很想亲近哥哥的妈妈了。他从小缺乏母爱，对胡春杨有妈妈十分羡慕，偶尔也想过从胡春杨那边分来一点妈妈的关爱，做一个有妈妈疼的小孩。他小心翼翼的讨好她，观察胡春杨和她的互动，学着胡春杨的样子，又比胡春杨更乖巧几分。他笑的活泼可爱，陪她出门逛街还帮忙提包，在母亲节订购康乃馨，记得她的生日……他努力做着他能做的一切，只期待着她能在拥抱完哥哥之后，也抱一抱在旁边等待着同样怀抱的他，然后对他说，煊煊，你也可以叫我妈妈啊。

她拥抱了等在旁边的胡文煊，帮胡文煊挑选衣物，为胡文煊准备第二天的早餐，她温柔的照顾着胡文煊，像照顾胡春杨一样，可她看着胡文煊时的表情，却一直暗含哀伤。胡文煊不明白这份忧伤的由来，但也能感受到，她对自己，并没有他期望的那样亲密，他们不是母子，他融不进胡春杨和妈妈之间那种由血脉天然维系着的关系里，他只是一个外人。

胡文煊一直都是一个知足常乐的小孩。虽然他嘴上仍叫着阿姨，心里却悄悄把她当了妈妈，他不计较自己和胡春杨在妈妈面前的差别，也不计较一时的冷落，他努力做一个最好的儿子，等待着那一星半点的回应，喜滋滋的把这些当做母爱的报偿。

可是，当他被一群群小混混纠缠上之后，阿姨看他的眼神渐渐充满失望。他又气又恨，又害怕失去来之不易的亲情，他努力的反击，想吓退他们，可是他的挣扎没有一点用处，他依旧被欺负的浑身是伤，阿姨买给他的衣服也被撕坏。直到有一天，他在阿姨的轻声细语的劝说下落荒而逃，搬到了隔壁的三号别墅。刚住进去的那天他哭了一整夜，仿佛又变回了从前那个什么都没有的小孩，第二天他不要命了一般对那些恶棍反击，却还是轻而易举的被压制在了地上，又受了一身伤。

胡春杨出国后，他终于又住回了二号别墅，他依旧是那个最乖巧可爱的儿子，为她填补亲生儿子离家的缺失，她对胡文煊终于比曾经温柔疏离的照顾多了一点慈爱，偶尔对他笑时，他甚至会误以为，自己真的是她的儿子。

胡文煊带着近乎惶恐的欣喜接纳了这些稀薄的爱意，又患得患失的害怕再失去一次。他仍旧被混混欺负，一身伤的，不像个长辈喜欢的乖小孩。他不愿再次成为阿姨心中的坏孩子，便不再还手，只护住自己的头脸任由他们踢打，再用衣服遮住伤痕回家，对阿姨露出一个眯眼咧嘴的傻笑，说，阿姨，我乖乖的，没有打架了。今天吃糖醋排骨奖励我好不好？

他实在傻的可怜，他的内衬都被那群痞子撕裂了，怎么能瞒得过胡春杨的妈妈？她轻而易举的找到胡文煊挨打的证据，嗔怒的看了胡文煊一眼，胡文煊立刻抿着嘴巴低了头，可怜兮兮的认错。

“对不起。”一米八四的大男孩蔫蔫巴巴，“可是我真的没有还手！不要赶我出去好不好？”他哆哆嗦嗦的伸出手，“阿姨，你打我吧，不要赶我走。”

她并没有动手，只是叹着气，摸了摸胡文煊的头。

是啊，她从来都是最温柔的夫人，她从未打过胡春杨，也没有打过胡文煊，她只需要轻轻开口说两句话，她脱轨的儿子们就会乖乖的回到轨道上。

自从胡文煊被关起来后，一直没有见到阿姨出现在囚室里，他一面庆幸一面失落。庆幸的是，她起码没有看到自己现在这副凄惨羞辱的样子，起码她并没有来雪上加霜，而失落的是，他终究不是她的儿子，他受的折磨，根本不值得她用胡春杨的前程交换，也不值得她亲自过来解救。他这个自己黏上来的半路儿子，对她来说，原本就什么也不是。

她没有来伤害他，她只袖手旁观，用她最凉薄的慈悲，做了胡文煊这一切苦难的帮凶。

现在，她还是来到了囚室，为了她真正的儿子。胡文煊今天本来就哭了很久，现在面对着胡春杨的妈妈，哭意又涌上心头。他强行忍着眼泪，见阿姨没有去挑选刑具，只好自己拖着被子，遮遮掩掩的站起身，从抽屉里拿出一只皮拍，又恭敬的跪下来，自欺欺人一般隐藏好自己身下罪恶的淋漓，将皮拍举过头顶，像他从前无数次扮演过的好儿子那样，向他心目中的妈妈请求惩罚，“阿姨，我……”胡文煊忍不住抽泣了一下，“我错了，求您惩罚我。”

她还是没有接过皮拍。

良久，她叹息一声，“孩子，你瘦了许多。”

她的手很冰凉，抚上了胡文煊面颊上的指痕，胡文煊感受到她的手在微微颤抖，“我听说你才从诊室出来，怎么又伤成了这样？”

胡文煊忍着不落下来的眼泪还是在这一句关切的询问中掉了下来。他克制着自己想要抱着面前的人痛哭着撒娇的欲望，小声回答，“每天都会这样的，我已经习惯了，阿姨不用担心我。”

“你的脸烫的很。”她蹲下身，用嘴唇试探胡文煊额头的温度，“是发烧了吗？”

胡文煊惊的不敢动弹。

他当然没有发烧，只是在发情而已。两支催情剂的力量不可小觑，他后穴流水不止，前端也慢慢翘起，他羞的手足无措，掩耳盗铃似的用被子将自己掩住，只盼着阿姨不要发现他淫荡的秘密。

他的阿姨，是像教堂修女一样圣洁的人。他怎么可以在面对着她的时候，脑子里还想着挨艹呢？对着这样的长辈，连脏话都是不该说出口的，他这个样子，和性骚扰有什么区别？他已经纯然是个不要脸的坏孩子了。

胡文煊将被子往上提了提，又小心翼翼的拿着皮拍递给她，“我的脸伤的不重，您今天只打脸好不好呀？要是表哥问起，您就说全身都打过了好不好？”胡文煊泫然，“我不该撒谎，对不起。可是……”

“……孩子，来这里见你的人，都是为了打你吗？”

“没有……只有李振宁不是。”

她接过胡文煊递来的皮拍放在了地上。“你是我的孩子，我知道该怎么教我自己的孩子，我也知道我的孩子到底有没有做错。”她将胡文煊的头搂在怀里，“孩子，我来晚了。”

胡文煊愣在她怀里，“你说我是你的孩子？”

“你是。”

“那……你愿意做我的妈妈了吗？”

“我一直愿意。”她轻拍胡文煊带伤的脊背，“只是你总不愿叫我妈妈。”

“我……我没有……我只是……”胡文煊结结巴巴，慢慢带了哭腔，“……妈妈。”

“乖孩子。”她安抚着胡文煊，“疼不疼？”

“疼~”胡文煊哭的大声了些，话语里带着黏黏糊糊的尾音，“他们都欺负我……哥哥也……不知道……没有人管我……我每天都被他们欺负……”

她脸色苍白，只紧紧抱着怀里的小孩。

胡文煊像是终于有了底气一般，抽抽噎噎，叽叽咕咕的告着状，把他所有的委屈和痛苦都控诉给了他新上任的妈妈，期盼着能得到她的安慰。他只隐去了自己被下药被性侵的部分，他被表哥当做女人艹，还被表哥带来的一群男人轮奸，这种话，他说不出口。

他好不容易有了妈妈，怎么能让她知道自己已经脏成了这样？他的妈妈是最干净温柔的人，她听不得这些肮脏的事情。胡文煊哭的一抽一抽，鼻头眼睛都红通通的，只反复说着，妈妈，他们打我。

终于，这位二号别墅的夫人离开囚室后，拿出手机，拨了一个国际长途。

“杨杨——”她犹豫了两秒，还是开了口，“这两天，回来一趟吧。”

距离胡春杨回国那天已经过去了四个月。

胡春杨接到了妈妈的那通电话后，过了半个月才安排好课程回了国。他不知道发生了什么，所以带的东西不多，等他回了家，见了胡文煊和李汶翰，了解了事情的原委后，他又匆匆忙忙的出了国，不过这次，他是去办休学手续的。

等他再度从国外回来，日子又过去了一个月。胡春杨回来后，天天都会错开李汶翰去三号别墅的时间，跑去三号别墅见胡文煊，而李汶翰也没有提出反对。李振宁天天看着胡春杨进进出出，胡文煊却依旧没能离开那间房子，李汶翰也依旧天天带着他的狐朋狗友去那儿消遣，心里不由的焦虑起来。终于有一天，李振宁拦住了路上的胡春杨。

“你为什么不把胡文煊放出来？”李振宁开门见山的问。

胡春杨挑起一边眉毛，“李振宁？我不在时，是你经常去照顾煊煊的吧？多谢。”

“你为什么不把胡文煊放出来？你看见李汶翰都对他做了什么吗？”

“……”胡春杨的面色阴郁下来，“我在找真凶。”

“真凶？你弟弟都成这副鬼样子了你不去救他你还他妈和我说你在找什么真凶？”

“李振宁，这是我的家事，不需要你指手画脚。”胡春杨倒退两步，绕开李振宁，“我有急事，先走了。”

“你……”李振宁气愤的踢飞一粒石子。胡文煊真是愚蠢透顶，把赌注压在这么个不靠谱的人身上。

要救胡文煊，果然还得靠他自己。

只可惜，上次被李汶翰发现之后，他就失去了钥匙，过不了多久，张婆婆也被调去了二号别墅。这几个月来，他只趁李汶翰出差时偷偷混进三号了一回，刚好发现胡文煊没吃没喝的昏了三天，若不是他，只怕等李汶翰回家，迎接他的就是胡文煊的尸体了。

李振宁被李汶翰视为洪水猛兽一般提防，李汶翰在家的时候，他说什么也进不去那个房子，上次他走了明路，去见李汶翰的管家说要教训胡文煊，才知道他早就登上了李汶翰的黑名单，无论如何都不能靠近胡文煊一步。他现在无计可施，只好继续把主意打到二号别墅的人身上。

李振宁软磨硬泡了二号别墅的那位姑姑多次，终于再度拿到了三号别墅的钥匙。他知道李汶翰去见胡文煊时，总会驱散三号别墅里面的佣人，以免打扰他的好事，这正是他潜入的好时机。

李振宁靠近胡文煊的房间时，李汶翰还没走，他隐隐还能听见说话声从门内传来。

“表哥。”胡文煊双手平举，手里托着一条蟒鞭。他身上青紫交错，看样子已经被他手里的鞭子好好调教过了，他垂着眼，说，“表哥，我的药用完了。”

“又用完了？”李汶翰拿起胡文煊手中的鞭子，卷起来，丢进抽屉里，又拿出了一支空心竹条，“杨杨不是每天都来帮你上药吗？还用你自己涂药？”

“……是，是用在后面的药。”胡文煊面带恐惧的看了一眼那根竹条，忙又低下头，顺从的抬起屁股，将手搭在自己遍布鞭痕的臀瓣上，左右掰开，露出微红的小穴，“表哥，哥哥他……还不知道这个，这些地方都是我自己上药的。”

空心竹条的挥舞声十分响亮，与皮肉交接时的抽击声也格外清脆，胡文煊压抑的哭了一小声，双手紧紧捏住自己疼痛的臀瓣，颤抖了一会儿，又掰的大了一些，再次露出已经红肿起来的后穴。

“他还不知道？我以为你什么都和他说完了。”李汶翰冷笑一声，又落了一鞭。

“我什么都没说过！我……我没有想让哥哥知道……”

“鬼话连篇！”啪！

“呜——对不起。”

“所以杨杨还不知道我们的关系？”

“哥哥不知道，哥哥从来没有……没有掰开看过。”

“杨杨见了你身上的伤，难道就没有疑心？”竹条从胡文煊分开的双腿间伸进去，戳了戳他正流着透明液体的性器，“难道他从来没见过你这个骚样子？”

“没……没有！”胡文煊低低的喘息着，“前面……前面也都是我自己上药的。我……只在表哥面前发骚。”

“撒谎。”李汶翰笑了一声，心情颇好的抬起胡文煊的脸，亲了一口他的嘴唇，“不过我喜欢。”

“表哥……”胡文煊眼神迷离，扭着屁股恳求，“别打了。艹我，好不好？”

“小荡妇，刚刚还没被艹够？”

“还想要……还想要表哥~”

“好……”

“……”李振宁心里大喊卧槽，默默堵住了耳朵。

等李振宁估算着李汶翰这一发无论如何都该搞好了之后，他才试探着放下手，继续侧耳倾听里面的动静。

李汶翰果然已经搞定了，他整理好自己的衣服，对胡文煊说，“药明天会有人送来。”

“谢谢表哥。”胡文煊的声音是刚哭完的沙哑，他有些紧张的说，“表哥，昨天哥哥来，我悄悄看了一眼他的手机，才知道今天是什么日子……”

“表哥，生日快乐。”胡文煊胡乱擦着眼泪，努力露出一个笑容，“本来去年我有想过给表哥买个生日礼物，可是……我现在什么都没有了，只有我自己，我只能……送个祝福，希望表哥身体健康。”

“……”李汶翰才想起今天是自己生日，胡文煊居然还记得他的生日是几月几号？

“既然你只有你自己，那你就把自己当做生日礼物送给我，如何？”

“我……我已经是表哥的人了。”胡文煊抬起他铐着铁链的手，“我带着表哥的锁，就是表哥的人。”

“如果你心甘情愿做我的人，那就不需要我用链子锁着你了。”

“我心甘情愿做表哥的人，表哥可以不锁着我。”

“不急。你的药还剩下2个月的剂量，等你的药用完，就不需要给你上锁了。”李汶翰抚摸着胡文煊的后颈，像抚摸一只驯服的家犬，“你有什么生日愿望吗？”

“表哥……是你生日啊？”

“所以，我生日，你有什么愿望？”

“……”胡文煊犹豫了半晌，“我希望……表哥，李振宁一直很想进入家族企业，能不能给他一个机会？”

李汶翰脸上的温和消失了，他拿开手，“掌嘴。”

胡文煊委屈的看了李汶翰一眼，见他面上有浓浓怒意，生怕他又迁怒李振宁，连忙举起手，一掌扇在自己脸上。

“对不起。”胡文煊红了眼眶，“我错了。”

李汶翰并不答话，直至胡文煊将自己的面颊扇肿，他才喊了停，“明天，我要见你做一个合我心意的生日礼物。如果你做到了，我就考虑一下你的愿望。”

“是。”胡文煊顺从的回答，“表哥再见。”

……

李振宁如梦初醒，急忙躲进边上的小房间。

等李汶翰走出三号别墅，他立刻跑进房间里，“胡文煊，你没事吧？”

胡文煊吓了一跳，“李振宁？你怎么进来的？表哥没看见你吧？”

“没有。”李振宁凑上去看胡文煊的脸，“你这个傻瓜，好不容易李汶翰让你提要求了，你居然和他说我？你不想想你自己吗？”

“我自己没什么想要的。”胡文煊很平静，“他不会放我走，不会对我好，这些我说了也没用。但是你，这不是你的梦想吗？”

“我的梦想不需要你的牺牲。”李振宁很生气，“你这是自暴自弃了？胡春杨不救你出去，你就想干脆烂在这里得了？”

“不是的。”胡文煊说，“我得逃。”

“你终于想通了？”

“哥哥不相信我。”胡文煊低着头，“只剩下两个月，两个月过去，我会再也离不开表哥，离不开这些刑罚，我……绝不能这样下去。”

“你打算怎么逃？”李振宁说，“要是我能搞到你手上这堆链子的钥匙，把你从这里接出去，我就可以开车带你逃走。我们一起逃去外地，我赚钱，你拍戏，我们一起活下去好不好？”

“你……”胡文煊惊讶于李振宁突然的浪漫想法，“你想离开这里吗？”

“这儿不怎么样，留不留无所谓，我只是担心你。你一个人去外地独自生活，会有很多麻烦。”

“其实我现在已经不能离开表哥太久了，我逃不了多少时间，就得乖乖的自己回来挨艹。”胡文煊叹了口气，“如果不是因为这样，我们一起离开这里……那也好的很。”

“那你想怎么办？”

“黄嘉新和我说，他愿意帮我。”胡文煊看着李振宁，“黄嘉新认识那个发明这种药卖给表哥的人，他说他可以把我带去找他，说不定能找到解药。”

“黄嘉新？他不是李汶翰的朋友吗？”

“他对我很好。”胡文煊露出一丝笑意，“他说他愿意养我。”

“他知道你想逃？”

“他知道。他说只要我能逃到山脚，他就可以载我去找那个可以治疗我的人。我好了之后，我就逃的远远的，去拍戏。等我出名了，表哥……哪怕找到了我，他也不敢来抓我回去。”胡文煊轻抚自己身上的伤，“我要红到他再也不敢这样关我打我，我再回来看你们。你说好不好？”

“你还回来啊？”

“哥哥在这里，妈妈在这里，你也在这里啊。”胡文煊露出一个微笑，“李振宁，你会帮我的吧？”

“当然。”

“好。我身上的锁是特制的，除了表哥之外，其他人都打不开。表哥说过，等我用完了药，他就会解开我，可是到了那个时候，我眷恋表哥的精液，就再也不想离开了。最少，一个半月之内，我要让表哥打开我的锁。到时候，你帮我开门，载我下山找黄嘉新，等我见到黄嘉新之后你就回家。我相信以你的头脑，不会让表哥怀疑是你放走了我。”

“这有什么难的？交给我好了。不过，你怎么让李汶翰放开你？”

“表哥……我最近发现，每次我们做爱的时候，他都会变得很好说话，或许这是一个机会。”

“……行吧，这个我不懂，你也别解释，就去做吧。”

……

李振宁离开囚室之前，终于忍不住问胡文煊，“你怎么知道今天是李汶翰的生日？你是为了讨好他，让他放开你，才特意找胡春杨问的吗？”

“……”胡文煊怔住，良久才开口，说了一句驴唇不对马嘴的话，“其实我无数次想过，干脆如表哥所愿，一辈子留在这儿好了，可是我又不甘心。”

“我不是怕他打我骂我，这些我都已经习惯了，我也不怕他艹我羞辱我把我当狗，可是我真的好怕他恨我。他给我用了这种药，让我那么依赖他，可是他只是因为恨我。我……我受不了。”胡文煊微微颤抖，“我想着他的一切，像是只为了他活着，他怎么打骂我羞辱我我都一一接受，可是我需要他的时候，我跪着求他不要离开我，他却轻轻松松的走了。”

“那个时候我就想通了，我不该留下来，我不能放任自己这样下去。”

“……”李振宁无言，“这只是因为药物作用吗？”

“我不知道。”胡文煊发狠按着自己身上的创口，“我只知道，从那天开始，我就不再乞求他对我好，也不再接受他的施舍，我只要他对我坏，再坏一点，坏到足够我不再留恋这个地方，我就能离开这里。”

“可你还是记住了他的生日。”

“习惯是没有那么容易改变的。”胡文煊叹气，“一直这样太难熬了，哪怕我已经下定决心要逃，我还是忍不住想讨好他，想看看他对我有没有一点点……爱。我明知道他恨我，却还在奢求爱，你说我是不是蠢的无药可救？”

“……或许他不是恨你。”

“或许。但是我现在已经回不了头，也不想再回头了。”

后来，李振宁又偷偷潜进去一次，才得知那天之后的第二天，李汶翰送了胡文煊一部手机，当做他给自己过生日的生日礼物。

“这正好，虽然里面没有电话卡，但是这里有WiFi，我们可以用微信联系。”胡文煊说。

随后，他们就说好了逃跑路线，而时间，就定在胡文煊成功解开镣铐的那天。

又过了一个半月，离胡文煊说的最后期限只剩了半个月，李振宁突然收到胡文煊发来的微信，上面写了：今晚12点。

李振宁知道，时候到了。

当夜十二点，李振宁打开了胡文煊的房门，然后用撬锁刀从内侧破坏了门上的锁。

“这样李汶翰就会觉得是你自己逃出去的了。”

“是……是吗？”胡文煊的声音紧张的发抖，“我穿好衣服了，我们快走。”

好不容易坐上李振宁的车，胡文煊才长舒了一口气。

“黄嘉新在山脚等你？”

“对，我和他说好了。”

“好。后备箱里有一个行李箱，是你妈给你整理好的，没让你哥知道。里面有衣服，日用品和钱，还有一张新的sim卡，你的证件和银行卡……还有一些药。”

“哥哥不知道？”

“你哥哥不知道最近在忙什么，经常不在家。”

“噢……”胡文煊微微失落，“这样啊。”

“别难过了，这件事越少人知道越保险。”

“我明白……对了李振宁，表哥说，过几天你就可以去家里的一个公司做经理，是我哥名下，原本打算给我的公司。虽然我不见了……但是反正你跟着我哥，这事应该板上钉钉，不会出变故了。你要工作了，开不开心？”

“……”李振宁紧紧握住方向盘，半晌，才轻声说，“多谢。”

“李振宁，我们都会越来越好的！对不对？”

“当然，大明星。你的第一部剧我会看的，以后的也是，你一定会越来越红。等你红透半边天，希望你不要忘了我们。”

“我不会！”胡文煊坚定，“李振宁，没有你们就没有我，我不会忘记的。”

李振宁开到山脚，果然看见一辆熟悉的车停在边上，黄嘉新从车里出来，帮胡文煊拉开车门。

“煊煊，你都顺利吗？药效能撑到去那边吗？”

“嗯，我们今天刚做过，我现在感觉还好。”

“好了，你们有什么话在路上说，黄嘉新，赶紧带着他离开这里。记得他的箱子！”

“哦。”黄嘉新去后备箱拿行李了，李振宁看着胡文煊踌躇满志的侧脸，心里莫名的对未来有了希望。

黄嘉新拖着行李，胡文煊跟着他，两个人走到黄嘉新的车边，拉开了车门。李振宁突然走出来，对着胡文煊喊，“胡文煊——”

胡文煊吃惊的扭过头看他。

“你会火的——”

胡文煊眯了眼笑着对李振宁挥手，大声喊，“我知道！”

纵然此刻身处黑暗，但黎明，总会在前方等着他们。

胡文煊，你一定会火的。

tbc


End file.
